


Cantadas

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frobin, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Time Skip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Franky descobre algumas coisas sobre Robin e sobre como ele se sente a respeito...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Você me faz querer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Cantadas

**Author's Note:**

> [Frobin]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... mas o Oda já fez Robin a mamãe, e o Franky o papai dos Mugis, então okay! *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa é mais uma daquelas ones da coletânea "Você me faz querer" e foi a primeira Frobin que eu poste nela 😎
> 
> Escrevi esse missing moment mais ou menos situado em momentos que antecedem o Especial Glorious Island (antes do filme Z), já no Novo Mundo!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Gosto de coisas estranhas

O vento marítimo balançou os fios negros dos longos cabelos de Robin. Ela virou o rosto para o céu como se bebesse da luz do sol, a pele macia tinha pequenas gotas de água que desciam por seu colo e morriam entre os seios, ela esticou as pernas na piscina inflada montada no deck do Thousand Sunny, a superfície ondulou com um mergulho de Nami, fazendo a boia de Robin mudar de lugar com o balanço da água.

Franky estava sentado na lateral oposta, e observava distraído os lábios da morena abrindo-se em um sorriso sincero, os olhos cerrados enfeitados por cílios marcantes, ela observava Nami que nadava alegremente ao encontro de Usopp e Chopper. De repente, Robin virou o rosto como se sentisse que era observada, e olhando diretamente para ele, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Foi uma ótima ideia, essa piscina. — Ela falou e foi difícil se concentrar nas palavras, pois os olhos castanhos estavam quentes e hipnotizantes, pregados nele.

O olhar de Franky ficou preso nos lábios dela e ele levou alguns patéticos segundos para responder.

— Ah, é. — Falou rígido. — Uma SUPER ideia! Luffy não ia desistir de ter a capacidade de nadar, de qualquer maneira.

O ciborgue viu ela se erguendo da piscina e caminhando até onde ele estava, os passos eram elegantes e seguros.

— Precisa de ajuda? Com isso tudo? — Ela disse apontando a bagunça de ferramentas e peças aleatórias jogadas no deck.

Mas Franky não acompanhou o que ela mostrava, os olhos fixos nas curvas do corpo dela, um biquíni alaranjado que contornava o alto das coxas e sustentava seios esplêndidos.

A garganta dele secou.

Quando ele finalmente voltou a si, Robin tinha os lábios firmemente colados em um sorriso contido, ela o avaliava silenciosamente, e isso o deixou afobado e um pouco desconcertado.

— Não se preocupe, só estou organizando uma “Festa das Flores de Sakura”. — Ele disse, e ela sorriu aguardando. — Vou fazer alguns mecanismos que espalham flores de cerejeira, acoplar estes dispositivos no meu SUPER cabelo e nos ombros, e espalhar.

— Um robô que espalha flores de cerejeira? Parece encantador! — Ela respondeu, olhando abertamente para o corpo dele.

Franky paralisou quando ela deu dois passos à frente, e tocou as cicatrizes no peito dele, deslizando o dedo até quase a virilha. Em seguida Robin se afastou, apanhou um pequeno short jeans, no mesmo tom do biquíni, e vestiu com movimentos fluídos. Então caminhou para a escada que daria no convés do navio, mas antes de subir no primeiro degrau, virou encarando Franky, que continuava embasbacado admirando.

— Ainda posso ajudar, sou bastante versátil.

Uma mão esguia brotou da cintura dele e escorregou o dedo na borda da sunga, o movimento foi longo, demorado, atrevido, e deixou Franky trêmulo e enlouquecido.

— Se precisar de algo, não vou esquecer de chamá-la. — Ele conseguiu presença de espírito para responder.

— Não se arrependerá. Sou muito boa... _com as mãos_.

Robin se afastou, mas não sem antes enviar um olhar que prometia e instigava.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


O sol já adormecera e um céu azul escuro era visto do convés, os nakamas estavam esgotados da festa recente, todos adormecidos, exceto por Sanji que organizava a cozinha.

Robin estava de costas para Franky, e alisava o novo regador que Usopp fizera para ela, o ciborgue observava a cena. Ambos estavam sozinhos no gramado e ele sentia um misto de curiosidade e ciúmes.

— Parece que gostou mesmo disso. — Ele aparafusou algo em um novo projeto e se chutou mentalmente por parecer contrariado.

Robin o avaliou por alguns instantes e um sorriso enigmático se formou em seus lábios.

— Gosto de coisas estranhas. Gosto do que é detalhado e insondável. — Ela falou sem tirar os olhos dele. — E gosto de descobrir tudo o que eu puder sobre isso. — Ela passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu.

Franky não sabia como agir, a mulher parecia estar fazendo movimentos em direção a ele, e agora ela caminhava com um sorriso predatório, se aproximando vagarosamente, como uma felina pronta para saltar sobre ele.

— Tem algo específico que queira saber? Posso mostrar para você o funcionamento de qualquer coisa. — Ele falou consciente de que poderia estar pegando as dicas erradas.

Dois passos à frente dele, Robin fez brotar uma mão na lateral da sunga, e puxou para baixo, expondo o alto da coxa masculina.

— Será que você fez alguma modificação depois da última vez que eu vi?

Ela falou e imediatamente ele lembrou de quando ela o teve em suas mãos, em Water Seven.

— Você disse que gosta de descobrir as coisas por conta própria. Eu SUPER apoio essa iniciativa.

— Entendo. Mas há algo que quero descobrir antes, com meus lábios.

Imperturbável ela se aproximou, mãos brotaram nos ombros de Franky o puxando para baixo. Ele, pego de surpresa arregalou os olhos, o rosto de Robin se aproximou, grudando seus lábios com força aos dele.

Franky quis abraçá-la, quis tocar os cabelos dela, mas mãos surgiram em todos os lugares, o contendo, não permitindo que ele se movesse, não permitindo que ele a tomasse em seus braços. Robin o dominou rapidamente. Mas ele não lutou, se entregou sentindo o sangue correr em suas veias tão rápido quanto a língua dela o enlouquecia, brincando dentro da boca dele assim como as mãos tocavam seu corpo, então sentiu um toque mais íntimo e gemeu extasiado.

De repente tudo parou, Robin exibia um sorriso dúbio.

— Tudo o que eu disse... não são só cantadas. Mostrarei mais tarde o quanto sou talentosa _com as mãos_...

Ela se afastou elegantemente, o olhando por cima do ombro, deixando Franky vermelho, ofegante e necessitado para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Obrigada por lerem até aqui e não esqueçam de comentar o que acharam nos comentários!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
